Alexandrite
"Alexandrite" is the fusion of Garnet (and, by extension, Ruby and Sapphire), Amethyst, and Pearl. She debuted in the episode, "Fusion Cuisine". Appearance Alexandrite is a massive fusion with bright-magenta skin and six arms. Her eyes are covered by a dark-indigo visor. Instead of a third eye, like Garnet has, she has an alexandrite gemstone, representing the location of Pearl's gemstone, with three dark- indigo oval-shaped lenses surrounding it. Alexandrite's primary face has a structure similar to Pearl's and plump lips like Amethyst and Garnet. This face functions as a mask, covering a second monstrous mouth that has sharp teeth and a long tongue. Both mouths are capable of speech. Alexandrite's thick, mint green hair is a collision of all the Crystal Gems' hairstyles. The length and wildness of her hair resembles Amethyst's, the top tuft of her hair is styled to a point to resemble Pearl's, the fullness of her hair resembles Garnet's. Pre-regeneration (debut) Alexandrite's attire is a combination of the Crystal Gems' clothing: The teal bodysuit with a four-pointed star cutout on each knee resemble Amethyst's, the flats and large, dark-mauve shoulder plates resemble Garnet's, and the dark pink belt resembles Pearl's. The gloves on each pair of arms are the skin tone of her three constituent Gems (Lilac for Amethyst, magenta for Garnet, and aqua for Pearl). Post-regeneration (current) In "Super Watermelon Island", Alexandrite's attire underwent changes due to Garnet and Amethyst's regenerations in "Jail Break" and "Reformed" respectively. Her lowest arms are now located on her waist, featuring gloves that cut off at her elbows instead of covering the entirety of the two arms. She now wears a dark teal leotard with dark mauve and off-white shoulder pads, similar to that of Garnets; and an enlarged violet red sash similar to that of Sardonyx. Her leggings are a lighter mauve with lilac four-pointed star cutouts, resembling Amethyst's. Personality Alexandrite starts off cold, somewhat distant, intense, and sloppy. As the fusion becomes more unstable, the Crystal Gems' individual personalities become more prominent, showing Pearl's fear of food, Amethyst's hunger and argumentative personality, and Garnet's social awkwardness, leadership, and control of situations. During "Fusion Cuisine" she is not shown to have her own personality, but rather four separate personalities, each one being that of Garnet (Ruby & Sapphire), Amethyst, and Pearl. These personalities can exist at the same time and come into conflict with each other, causing Alexandrite to defuse. As shown in "Super Watermelon Island", she is able to keep herself together when in serious situations. She was shown to be a ferocious fighter, roaring in a bestial-like manner before charging at her enemy. However, she offered to settle things peacefully before the battle, reminding her enemy that they don't have to fight. History "Fusion Cuisine" After an awkward phone conversation between Dr. Maheswaran and Garnet (who pretends to be Steven's mom), Connie's parents wish to meet Steven's parents for dinner. While Steven has a dad, he has three "moms" and he doesn't wish to leave any of them out. Steven comes up with the idea of fusing the other three Crystal Gems into one Gem that can represent his mom in his nuclear family. After some initial hesitation, they reluctantly agree to go through with it. Fused together as the enormous Alexandrite, the Gems walk to their dinner, where the Maheswarans are impatiently waiting. Greg and Steven have trouble fabricating answers to all of the Maheswarans's questions. Once the food is served, Alexandrite has an internal struggle between the Gems to eat or not eat which causes them to fall out of sync and defuse, surprising Connie's parents. Alexandrite then shows up for a final time when the Gems fuse off-screen in order to track down the runaway Steven and Connie. She is last seen chasing down and picking up the bus the two were riding out of Beach City. "Super Watermelon Island" Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl form Alexandrite in order to fight Malachite on Mask Island. While initially struggling to fight Malachite, the Watermelon Stevens distract the unstable fusion long enough for Alexandrite to gain the upper-hand in their battle and finally defeat her. Upon reaching the shore, she immediately unfuses out of exhaustion. Abilities Presumably, Alexandrite possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Alexandrite has incredible amounts of physical strength and stamina; her long legs allows her to cover a lot of ground quickly. She uses her sheer strength and size to lift weighted objects, like a bus. Garnet describes her as "an incredible force on the battlefield", making clear Alexandrite is indeed a formidable warrior, capable of anything as long she keeps a singular goal in mind. Skillset * Weapon Proficiency: As a fusion of multiple Gems, Alexandrite is skilled in wielding a variety of weapons, such as Opal's bow, Sugilite's flail, Sardonyx's war hammer, and the base weapons of the Gems she is composed of. Unique Abilities * Anatomy Manipulation: Like Sardonyx, Alexandrite has been shown to have "doll joints", body segments that have full rotation independent of the rest of her body. She was seen spinning her upper body above her sash while attacking Malachite with Sardonyx's war hammer without impeding her lower body movement. * Fire Breathing: Alexandrite is able to create a plume of fire from her lower mouth. It is unknown if she inherited this from another Gem or if this is an entirely unique ability. Gemstone(s) Category:Fusion Gems Category:Female Category:Genderless